Karen Lilica
in " "}} |mark location=Left Waist |occupation= |previous occupation=Mage |team= |partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Building (former) |status=Deceased |relatives= |alias= |magic=Spatial Magic (Celestial Spirit Magic) |manga debut=Chapter 73 (flashback) |anime debut=Episode 32 (flashback) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Karen Lilica (カレン・リリカ Karen Ririka) was a Mage who belonged to the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as being a famed Celestial Spirit Mage and former owner of Aries and Loke. She was killed by Angel of the Oración Seis. Appearance Karen had brown eyes and green hair that was usually put back by a blue hat with white-colored Blue Pegasus's symbol and like most of the female characters, she also had large breasts. Karen's member stamp was located on the lower left part of her abdomen, colored blue. She wore a long fur-trimmed red coat with a light pink furry collar and handcuffs on top of a cream and black bikini top. She also wore a knee-length dark purple skirt with light brown socks and red high-heeled shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 3 Personality Karen was a sadistic and cruel Celestial Spirit Mage who treated her spirits as tools, using them as shieldsFairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 and as a means to entertain her many boyfriends. She demonstrated very little care for her own Spirits and thought of them as nothing more than tools with no mind and feelings of their own. She often abused and punished her Spirits if they misbehaved. She was also not above torturing them, as she had once planned to trap Aries in the human world for a week when Master Bob scolded her for her actions. Also, due to her famed beauty, Karen had made it a hobby to flirt with a group of men and bring them back to her guild, much to her guildmates' displeasure. She was also quite confident in her Magic Power as she thought that she could keep Aries in the human world for seven days and believed that she could summon more than one spirit at a time, a foolish action that eventually resulted in her death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 3-17 History Karen was a beautiful member of Blue Pegasus who, due to her famed beauty, had many lovers, one of which was Hibiki Lates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 3 Karen was also a Celestial Spirit Mage. However, she was very conceited to her Celestial Spirits, thinking of them more as tools and slaves than living beings. Her guild master, Bob, warned her that she would suffer if she continued abusing her spirits. However, these warnings fell on deaf ears as Karen believed that one of her spirits, Aries, had told on her. Karen wanted to punish Aries by forcing her to remain in the human world for seven days, which would have killed her, but Leo suddenly switched places with her and demanded that Karen to terminate the contracts she had with both spirits due to her abuse and stated that no other spirit was willing to work with her. Karen, however, refused and tried to close his gate, but Leo was much more strong-willed and powerful than she thought. Moreover, Leo being in the human world prevented Karen from summoning any other Celestial Spirits. Leo waited at some nearby ruins to see if Karen would give into his demands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 3-14 After ten days, Karen tried to talk the weakened Leo into returning, but he stubbornly refused as did she to his demands. Thirty days afterwards, Karen pleaded with him to return to the Spirit world, promising to never mistreat her Spirits again, but Leo saw through her lies, which prompted her to stomp on him. She proclaimed that once he was gone, she would be free to summon Aries and treat her ten times worse. Three months then passed, and Leo was feeling more used to the Human World. However, during this time, Karen has already died during a mission because she tried summoning a second Celestial Spirit for battle, albeit unsuccessfully, making it able for Oración Seis member and fellow Celestial Spirit Mage, Angel, to easily kill her and take away Aries' key.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 Synopsis Loke arc A vision of Karen appears to Loke when he was forgiven by the Celestial Spirit King for indirectly causing her death. The image smiled to Loke before vanishing, indicating that following her death, she had finally learned the lesson Loke was trying to teach her. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Karen employed Celestial Spirit Magic, a Spatial Magic that allowed her to summon magical beings called Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World through the use of special keys. She was a rather popular and powerful Celestial Spirit Mage as suggested by Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 14-15 However, her Magic Power was not enough to let her summon more than one Celestial Spirit at a time, a feat that she tried which ultimately led to her death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 18 Former Equipment Leo key.png|Leo's Key Aries Key.png|Aries' Key As a Celestial Spirit Mage, Karen's main equipment was her Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Lion Key': Summons the Lion, Leo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 11 (former) *'Gate of the Ram Key': Summons the Ram, Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 6 (former) Quotes *(To Bob) ''"Wha? They're my spirits, I should be able to do whatever I want with them."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 7 *(To Aries) ''"Oh, you underestimate me. Besides, you ought worry about yourself first. A spirit who remains for seven days straight. I wonder how she'll look afterwards?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 9 Battles & Events *Karen Lilica vs. Unnamed Mage *Death of Karen Lilica *Karen Lilica vs. Angel References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former Members of Blue Pegasus Category:Deceased